Hang out!
by lyELF
Summary: Hanya mengabadikan moment YeKyu saat nonton bareng kemarin / "Sudah lama kita tidak pergi bersama jadi kita harus bersenang-senang hyungie " / "ya ya ya apapun untuk maknae kecil ku ini-haha" / Yesung - Kyuhyun Brothership! Oneshoot!


HANG OUT

.

.

**Present :**

_**Main Cast**_ :

Cho Kyuhyun

Kim Jong Woon / Yesung

_**Another Cast**_ : Eunhyuk, Donghae

.

_**Genre**_ : Brothership and Friendship

_**Rated**_ : T

_**Warning**_ : Typo (s), bad plot, gaje, bored

_**Disclaimer**_ : Yesung is mine /slaped/ All cast isn't mine but this story is mine

.

© LyELF ©

-Enjoy reading-

**ooOOOoo Hang Out ooOOoo**

Sang mentari hampir berada di puncak peraduan nya. Sinar terik yang di pancarkan membuat suasana kota menjadi semakin panas. Namun suasana panas tak urung membuat kesibukan di pusat kota itu lenggang. Jalan raya masih terlihat ramai dan padat begitupula dengan trotoar yang di penuhi oleh pejalan kaki.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan kesibukan dari seorang seorang _namja_ yang tengah mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Memperhatikan penampilan nya setelah membersihkan diri beberapa saat yang lalu. Suasana panas di luar tak mengurungkan niatnya untuk tetap melakukan jalan-jalan bersama hyung nya nanti. Senyuman puas terpantri di wajah tampan nya saat yakin penampilan sudah rapi dan terlihat keren.

"Siap!"

Setelahnya _namja_ itu pun keluar kamar. Sesekali ia merapikan kaus putih yang ia kenakan nya. Kaki nya melangkah menuju sebuah lemari besar yang ada di ruang tengah. Lemari panjang dengan 6 daun pintu berwarna putih yang menjadi tempat pakaian semua member yang tinggal di dorm lantai ini. Mata nya bergerak mencari sesuatu di lemari itu bersamaan dengan tangan nya yang memilah beberapa pakaian yang di gantung di sana.

"Dimana jaketku?" gumam nya masih mencari sebuah jaket yang ingin ia kenakan.

Hembusan nafas kecewa saat tak kunjung mendapatkan apa yang di cari dalam lemari. Ponsel nya tiba-tiba bergetar dan menunjukan sebuah pesan masuk. Ia menghentikan kegiatan nya mencari terlebih dahulu untuk membaca pesan yang sudah ia duga isinya. _Hyung_ yang akan pergi dengan nya hari ini sudah tiba di _basement parking_.

"Kau sedang apa, Kyu?"

_Namja_ itu—Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapan nya ke arah suara yang memanggil nya. Satu-satu nya orang yang tinggal bersama nya di dorm ini sejak beberapa hari lalu selama Sungmin harus melakukan kegiatan nya di Jepang.

"Hyukhyuk baru bangun _eoh_? Dasar pemalas"

Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Eunhyuk yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya dengan penampilan acak-acakan, ia lebih senang melontarkan sebuah ejekan untuk _hyung_ nya itu. Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum sambil melangkahkan kaki nya menuju sofa. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala melihat _hyung_ nya yang tengah mengacak-acak rambut nya sendiri lalu kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa panjang yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

"Kyu mau kemana?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil merubah posisi nya menjadi tengkurap di sofa dan memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang kembali melanjutkan aksi pencarian nya.

"Nonton"

Eunhyuk menautkan alisnya mendengar jawaban singkat dari sang _dongsaeng_. Beberapa saat ia masih diam memperhatikan Kyuhyun sebelum membuka suara nya kembali.

"Nonton dengan siapa? _Yeoja eoh_? Hati-hati dengan netizen, kau bisa terlibat skandal"

_**Puk**_

"Ya!"

Eunhyuk sontak terduduk di sofa saat dengan santai nya Kyuhyun melemparkan sebuah pakaian show milik nya itu cukup keras dan tepat mengenai wajah tampan nya. Kyuhyun hanya menyengir lebar melihat _hyung_ nya merengut sebal.

"Aku tidak seperti mu Hyukhyuk~ haha Ke Busan nonton baseball bersama Yesung _hyung_ dan pasti nya akan ada banyak netizen di sana"

Kyuhyun mengacak rambut nya sedikit frustasi tak menemukan jaket yang sesuai dengan penampilan nya hari ini.

"Ah! Untuk shooting itu kah?" Kyuhyun menoleh menatap Eunhyuk sebentar lalu mengangguk seakan mengerti apa yang di maksud _hyung_ nya.

"Setidaknya hari ini aku bisa jalan-jalan dengan Sung _hyung_. Sudah lama kami tak pergi bersama yah walaupun tetap ada kamera yang mengikuti fuuhh~"

Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum mendengar curahan hati dari _maknae_ nya. Ia sadar belakangan jadwal Kyuhyun cukup padat dan membuat _dongsaeng_ nya tidak bisa bebas berpergian.

"Andai aku bisa ikut~" balas Eunhyuk lalu menghela nafas. Kyuhyun tak menanggapi ucapan _hyung_ nya. Tangan nya masih sibuk memilah-milah pakaian di dalam lemari.

"Kau ini mencari apa _maknae_?" tanya Eunhyuk yang mulai gerah melihat Kyuhyun membuka semua pintu dari lemari panjang itu dan mencari-cari ke seluruh bagian.

"Jaketku~" jawab Kyuhyun setengah merengek.

Eunhyuk beranjak berdiri dan menghampiri Kyuhyun "Jaket apa?"

"Aish apa saja lah, yang penting cocok dengan penampilan ku. Yesung _hyung_ sudah menunggu di bawah"

"_Eoh_? Kenapa Yesung _hyung_ tidak ke dorm dulu?"

Kyuhyun menggedikan bahu nya membuat Eunhyuk hanya manggut-manggut saja. Melihat Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk memilih jaket, Eunhyuk mulai mengedarkan pandangan nya ke baju-baju yang ada di lemari.

"Bukankah banyak jaket? Kenapa kau jadi repot sendiri Kyunnie?"

"Tapi tidak ada yang sesuai _hyung_~ Tidak lucu kan kalau aku memakai jaket panjang dan pergi ke stadium? Beberapa jaket yang sering ku gunakan sedang di laundry"

Kyuhyun menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan memelas dan pasrah membuat Eunhyuk terkikik geli. _Namja_ dengan _gummy smile_ itu menyadari sang _magnae_ sudah memanggil nya _hyung_, itu berarti bocah itu sudah meminta bantuan nya memilih sekarang. Eunhyuk kembali mengedarkan pandangan nya ke seluruh gantungan dan tumpukan baju dan costum itu. Hingga tangan nya menarik sebuah jaket dari tumpukan di lemari bagian paling kiri.

"Pakai ini saja" Eunhyuk memberikan sebuah jaket berwarna biru bercorak putih dan orange. Kyuhyun mengernyit sesaat sebelum mengambil jaket itu.

"Ini punya Minnie _hyung_…" gumam nya sambil meneliti jaket tersebut.

"Lalu kenapa?"

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak sebelum menyengir lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Matanya tadi yang tidak melihat adanya jaket itu dan dia lupa semua yang ada di lemari itu terkadang di gunakan bersama-sama jadi ia bebas memakai pakaian siapa pun di dorm itu.

"Aku pinjam dulu Ming _hyung_~"

Eunhyuk hanya menggelengkan kepala mendengar gumaman Kyuhyun yang tengah memakai jaket itu. Ia melangkah menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air.

"_Kka_, aku pergi dulu _hyung_. _Gomawo_!"

"_Eoh_! Salam untuk Aesongie _hyung_"

Kyuhyun mengambil ranselnya dan segera melesat keluar. Ia melambaikan tangan saat mendengar pesan dari _hyung_ nya yang mendapat label fashionista SJ itu. Setengah berlari Kyuhyun menuju lift yang akan membawa ke basement di bagian bawah gedung itu.

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangan nya ke seluruh penjuru _basement_ mencari mobil berwarna hitam yang biasa di kendarai _hyung_ nya itu. Senyuman ceria terpantri di wajahnya.

Senang?

Tentu saja ia senang. Siapa yang tidak senang jika berjalan-jalan _eoh_? Tapi yang membuatnya lebih senang adalah berpergian bersama _hyung_ bersuara emasnya itu. Akhirnya di tengah kesibukan nya, ia mempunyai waktu menghabiskan waktu bersama Yesung. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali ia bermain bersama _hyung_ nya itu dan ia sangat merindukan saat-saat itu.

Apalagi sebentar lagi Yesung akan sulit di temui saat masa militernya. Aaahh~ Kyuhyun sama sekali tak ingin mengingat hal itu lagi. Ia sadar hanya tinggal dua minggu lebih lagi Yesung akan resmi melaksanakan kewajiban nya sebagai warga Korea. Tak ada sosok itu lagi yang memerhatikan nya, mengajari nya dengan super sabar secara langsung selama beberapa saat. Walaupun masih akan sering berkomunikasi dan bahkan bertemu di sela waktu tapi tetap saja rasanya akan berbeda. Perasaan rindu itu pasti menyelimuti nya sama seperti perasaan nya pada sang _leader_. Dan hari ini ia tidak ingin memikirkan hal apa pun. Pergi bersenang-senang dan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Ia terkadang iri dengan Donghae, Eunhyuk, Kangin juga Ryeowook yang masih sering menghabiskan waktu dengan _hyung_ nya itu tapi apa daya _schedule_ nya tak mengizinkan waktu kosong untuk jalan-jalan. Tekadnya kuat untuk tidak menyiakan satu hari ini.

Setelah beberapa saat mencari akhirnya Kyuhyun tersenyum lega saat melihat mobil sang _hyung_ sudah terparkir di sudut kanan dari basement yang sangat luas itu. Walaupun sudah terbiasa dan hafal dengan letak dari tempat parkir di apartemen tersebut namun kepadatan dari mobil yang terparkir hari ini sedikit mengecohnya.

Bisa terlihat Yesung yang berada di balik kemudi sudah menunjukan senyuman manis nya pada sang _dongsaeng_ yang berjalan mendekati mobil nya.

"_Mianhae hyung_, aku lama…" sesal Kyuhyun yang baru saja masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di kursi penumpang bagian depan sebelah Yesung.

"_Gwenchana_" balas Yesung membuat Kyuhyun menyengir lebar. _Evil maknae_ itu melepaskan ranselnya lalu meletakan ransel itu di jok belakang.

"Kenapa kau tidak naik ke atas saja sih _hyung_? Hyukhyuk salam untuk mu"

"Haha _mianhae_ Kyu. Tadi aku harus menerima telepon dari hyungnim dulu jadi lebih baik menunggu di sini saja"

Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya mengerti dengan penuturan dari _hyung_ nya. Tangan nya yang iseng beralih memainkan pajangan berbentuk anjing kecil di dashboard mobil Yesung.

"Apa kau lelah Kyunnie?"

Pertanyaan Yesung membuat nya beralih menatap _hyung_ nya lagi dengan alis bertaut. Raut Yesung yang terlihat sedikit cemas membuat Kyuhyun menggeleng ragu.

"Kenapa wajahmu begitu _hyung_? Haha kau aneh Yesung _hyung_!"

"Hei aku hanya bertanya. Kau terlihat lelah _maknae_"

Yesung mendengus mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun yang tidak menjawab pertanyaan nya. Tentu saja ia cemas, ia khawatir Kyuhyun kurang istirahat karena jadwalnya yang menumpuk.

"_Gwenchana hyung_. Ini sudah biasa. Kapan kita berangkat? Aku ingin segera menghirup udara di Busan~ Kita harus bersenang-senang hari ini, _hyungie_~"

Yesung terkikik geli melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat bersemangat, mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sangat excited. Tak bisa menahan rasa gemasnya, Yesung mengacak rambut sang _maknae_ itu pelan.

"_Ya hyung_! Kau membuat rambut ku berantakan, aish! Bukankah kau sendiri bilang harus menjaga penampilan saat keluar. Jangan memperlakukan seperti anak kecil seperti tadi"

"Ya ya ya, apapun untuk _maknae_ kecil ku ini"

Yesung tertawa saat tangan nya kembali mencubit pipi Kyuhyun dan _dongsaeng_ nya langsung melemparkan _death glare_ terbaiknya.

Tak ingin membuang waktu, Yesung mulai fokus pada kemudi nya. Menyalakan mesin mobil dan melajukan mobil itu keluar dari kawasan apartemen. Perjalanan yang cukup panjang akan mereka lalui.

.

.

.

**ooOOOoo Hang Out ooOOoo**

Setelah 3 jam mengendari mobil menyusuri perjalanan dari Seoul menuju Busan akhirnya mobil hitam yang membawa Yesung dan Kyuhyun memasuki area Sajik Baseball Stadium. Perjalanan panjang namun terasa begitu cepat karena suasana mengasyikan yang terjadi antara keduanya. Perbincangan seru membuat waktu seakan berputar sangat cepat. Kyuhyun yang terlihat lebih ekspresif dan terus menceritakan banyak hal pada _hyung_ nya itu. Sedangkan Yesung juga balik bercerita lalu tertawa menanggapi cerita sang _dongsaeng_. Tak ada rasa lelah bagi _namja_ itu walau menempuh waktu berjam-jam untuk mengemudi.

Pandangan orang-orang sekitar langsung berfokus pada dua _namja_ yang baru saja keluar dari mobil nya. _Namja_ yang sering mereka lihat di dalam acara TV.

Yesung merapikan jaket nya yang berwarna hijau bercorak abu-abu yang sedikit lusuh karena terlalu lama duduk. Tangan nya pun sedikit menata rambut hitam nya. Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepala lalu menghampiri sang _hyung_.

"Sudah tampan _hyung_, sangat tampan melebihi ddangko _brothers_"

Yesung justru terkikik geli dengan ucapan mengandung sindiran yang di lontarkan _dongsaeng_ nya.

Tak membuang waktu keduanya langsung berjalan menuju menyusuri area luar stadium. Seorang _namja_ yang sudah di kenal keduanya melambaikan tangan saat melihat sosok Yesung dan Kyuhyun. Keduanya pun berjalan menghampiri sang manager yang memang sudah terlebih dahulu menuju tempat ini.

"Kau sudah menunggu lama _hyung_?" tanya Yesung pada sang manager.

Manager pun hanya tersenyum lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Terlihat di belakang _namja_ berstatus manager itu telah hadir dua orang _namja_ yang siap dengan kamera untuk merekam.

"Ah kenalkan mereka yang akan mengikuti dan merekam kegiatan kalian saat di dalam stadium nanti" sang manager mulai mengenal dua _namja_ di belakangnya.

Yesung dan Kyuhyun pun langsung membungkukan badan nya cukup dalam karena memang mereka lebih muda dan harus menghormati yang lebih tua bukan? Dua _namja_ itu pun tersenyum lalu sedikit membungkukan badan nya.

"Mohon kerjasama nya" ucap salah seorang dari mereka.

"_Ne_, mohon kerja sama nya" balas Yesung sambil menunjukan senyuman nya.

Dua _namja_ itu kembali berkutat dengan kamera dan ponsel mereka. Sedangkan Yesung dan Kyuhyun tengah mendapat sedikit pengarahan dari manager. Tak banyak yang di bicarakan. Manager hanya mengatakan untuk bersikap natural saja dan menganggap tidak ada yang menyorot. Hal itu bukan suatu yang berat bagi dua idol yang sudah berkecimpung di dunia entertainment bertahun-tahun.

Setelah selesai, manager pun kembali sibuk membicarakan beberapa hal dengan 2 namja tadi. Sedangkan Yesung dan Kyuhyun hanya berdiri sambil berbincang singkat di sana. Mereka akan masuk ke stadium saat pertandingan di mulai. Ini mencegah keramaian dan kehebohan penonton lain saat melihat mereka.

Beberapa saat menunggu, beberapa _namja_ berstatus wartawan mulai muncul di lokasi dan langsung membidikan kamera ke arah mereka. Mengambil beberapa gambar yang bisa di jadikan berita di halaman majalah masing-masing.

Tak hanya orang berkamera itu yang memperhatikan keduanya namun beberapa ELF dan penonton yang ada di sana mulai berteriak histeris dan melambaikan tangan kearah kedua idol ini.

"_Hyung_… Setelah ini kita makan dan jalan-jalan sebentar _nde_? Jangan langsung pulang" pinta Kyuhyun sambil menatap Yesung penuh permohonan. Yesung sedikit menaikan alisnya mendengar penuturan dari sang _dongsaeng_.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bebas jalan-jalan. Aku ingin jalan-jalan tanpa bidikan kamera itu"

Yesung tersenyum setelah mengerti maksud Kyuhyun. Segera ia anggukan kepala menyetujui permintaan sang _dongsaeng_. Memang benar sudah lama ia tidak pergi berdua dengan _maknae_ nya itu. Wajah Kyuhyun pun semakin cerah.

"Ah! _Hyung_, _kajja_ kita beli makanan dan _stuff_ untuk pertandingan nanti"

"Hei _chakkaman_ Kyu! Manager _hyung_ kami ke sana sebentar"

"Jangan jauh-jauh dan cepat kembali!"

"_Ne hyung_! Kau seperti _appa_ ku saja"

Yesung sedikit berteriak memberitahu sang manager karena lengan nya sudah di tarik begitu saja oleh Kyuhyun. Manager pun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mendengar celetukan dari Kyuhyun setelahnya ia hanya memperhatikan artisnya yang berkeliaran di sekitar tempat itu dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

.

.

"Tim ku pasti yang akan menang"

"Percaya diri sekali. Kau tahu Kyunnie, tim yang _hyung_ pilih itu yang sudah tiga kali menang berturut-turut dalam pertandingan"

"Pokoknya tim ku pasti menang Yesung _hyung_, aku yakin!"

Kyuhyun mengepalkan kedua tangan lalu mengangkatnya sebatas dada. Seringaian terlihat di wajahnya membuat Yesung pun mengalah.

Kedua nya telah berada di dalam stadium. Duduk di barisan yang tidak terlalu ramai namun mempunyai _best view_ dari lapangan. 2 _namja_ yang setia mengikuti mereka dengan kamera pun sudah duduk di kursi belakang kedua nya dan mengarah kamera ke arah Yesung dan Kyuhyun sesekali ke pertandingan yang sudah di mulai di lapangan sana.

Yesung menepuk-nepuk dua balon panjang berwarna orange yang dia beli di luar tadi untuk memberi dukungan pada tim nya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun justru membeli pompom berwarna abu-abu yang sempat membuat Yesung tertawa geli.

Pertandingan sudah berjalan beberapa menit. Riuh penonton mengiringi pertandingan yang sudah semakin seru itu. Pukulan-pukulan bola tinggi dan tak di prediksi menambah keseruan.

Yesung dan Kyuhyun pun terus berteriak memberi dukungan sesekali berbincang bersama mengenai jalan nya pertandingan tersebut. Yesung yang memang menyukai dan sedikit banyak tahu mengenai olah raga ini lebih banyak mengomentari tahap permainan. Kyuhyun pun mendengarkan dengan seksama, terkadang bertanya maksud dari beberapa tahap permainan pada _hyung_ nya itu. Dia memang tidak terlalu paham dengan olah raga ini walaupun ia senang melihat nya di TV.

"Yuhuu~ _Homerun_! "

Kyuhyun menepuk kening nya saat Yesung berdiri sambil menepuk balon di tangan nya ketika tim yang di unggulkan nya mencetak home run.

"_Ya hyung_, duduklah. Jangan menunjukan _octopus dance_ mu di sini!"

Kyuhyun segera menarik tangan Yesung agar segera terduduk kembali tepat saat _hyung_ nya sudah mulai menggerakan tubuhnya untuk menyalurkan kegembiraan nya. Aigoo~ tarian aneh yang menjadi andalan _hyung_ nya selalu membuat Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala walau ikut tertawa geli.

"Lihat Kyunnie? Kalau tim _hyung_ menang, kau harus mentraktirku. _Otte_?"

Yesung menatap Kyuhyun dengan cengiran lebar. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sudah menggelengkan kepala sambil mengibaskan tangan tanda tidak setuju.

"Ayolah hanya belikan _hyung_ _big colla_ saja _nde_~"

"_Aish_ Kim _eomma_ sudah sering bilang agar tidak sering meminum colla lagi kan _hyung_. Aku tidak akan membelikan itu!"

"Itu kesukaan _hyung_. Kyuhyun-_ah_~"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum misterius sambil menatap wajah _hyung_ nya itu.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mentraktirmu. Ah! Yesung _hyung_ pernah janji akan menuruti semua permintaan ku kan? Kalau begitu aku juga mau _hyung_ mentraktirku"

Yesung terdiam sesaat mencerna ucapan dari Kyuhyun. Dengan ragu ia menganggukan kepalanya membenarkan bahwa ia pernah berjanji akan menuruti apa pun yang Kyuhyun inginkan asalkan ia sanggup melakukan nya. Tapi rasanya…

"Ya Kyunnie! Itu sama saja kau tidak mentraktir ku!"

Kyuhyun tak bisa menahan tawa geli nya melihat Yesung yang di matanya terlihat bodoh dan konyol. Ia tertawa hingga memeganggi perutnya menyadari raut kesal di wajah sang hyung. Yesung mendelik kesal namun akhirnya ia terkikik geli melihat dongsaeng nya yang tertawa hingga seperti itu. Bukankah tawa itu juga menular? Entahlah. Yang pasti ekspresi Kyuhyun yang lucu dan imut membuat Yesung ingin tertawa juga.

Pertandingan yang berlangsung kurang lebih 2 jam itu pun akhirnya berakhir. Tim yang di unggulkan Yesung pun kembali meraih kemenangan.

Yesung dan Kyuhyun tak segera keluar dari stadium. Mereka masih menunggu hingga pintu keluar tidak terlalu ramai, yah di karenakan masalah keamanan bagi mereka juga. Akhirnya keduanya masih berdiri di kursi penonton memperhatikan kondisi lapangan yang mulai di bersihkan.

Kyuhyun memainkan pompom yang ada di tangan nya saat mendengar music dari backsound yang sengaja di perdengarkan ke seluruh stadium. Sama seperti sang _dongsaeng_, Yesung juga memainkan balon nya. Sesekali Yesung memukulkan balon itu ke lengan Kyuhyun sambil tertawa.

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam walaupun terkadang mengibaskan pompom nya tepat di depan wajah sang _hyung_ membuat Yesung memalingkan wajahnya. Senyuman lega dan puas terpantri di wajah tampan Kyuhyun saat memperhatikan Yesung yang tertawa riang. Suara tawa yang selalu sama dan sudah terekam jelas bagi nya. Sungguh hatinya senang bisa menghabiskan waktu hari ini dan bersenang-senang bersama _hyung_ nya itu.

Kedua nya terdiam saat dua _namja_ yang sejak tadi mengambil rekaman Yesung dan Kyuhyun menghampiri. Jujur Yesung dan Kyuhyun sempat melupakan jika ada kamera yang meliput. Ah semoga tidak ada rekaman konyol dan memalukan selama pertandingan tadi.

"Terimakasih untuk kerja sama kalian"

Dua _namja_ itu membungkukan badan nya pada Yesung dan Kyuhyun yang juga membungkuk sebagai ucapan terimakasih. Setelah itu mereka pun pergi menuju tugas lain yang harus di liputnya meninggalkan Yesung dan Kyuhyun yang masih setia berada di sana.

"Oke semua selesai. Kyuhyunnie juga tidak ada jadwal lagi kan hari ini?" tanya manager yang baru saja datang.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala menjawab pertanyaan dari managernya.

"Baiklah. Kalian akan segera pulang?"

"_Aniyo_. Kami akan makan dulu baru pulang. Apa _hyung_ mau ikut?" tanya Yesung sekaligus mengajak managernya untuk makan bersama. Mendengar kata makan, Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lebar. Ternyata _hyung_ nya itu menepati janji untuk jalan-jalan dan makan sebentar setelah pertandingan.

"_Ah aniyo_. Aku harus kembali ke kantor dan mengurus beberapa hal. Kalau begitu kalian harus berhati-hati. Jangan terlalu mencolok perhatian dan membuat kehebohan, _arrachi_?"

Yesung dan Kyuhyun hanya menganggukan kepala patuh bagai seorang anak yang baru saja di nasihati orang tua nya. Manager tersenyum puas lalu menepuk pundak kedua _namja_ itu lalu segeralah ia pergi meninggalkan keduanya.

"Jjajangmyeon, _hyung_~"

Yesung hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk saat Kyuhyun sudah menentukan menu makanan sambil menatapnya senang. Mereka pun segera keluar dari stadium menuju mobil Yesung yang akan melesat menuju restoran atau kedai yang tidak terlalu ramai di sekitar Busan.

.

.

.

**ooOOOoo Hang Out ooOOoo**

"Segarnya~"

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sambil merentangan kedua tangan nya ke samping sesaat setelah keluar dari mobil. Udara Busan yang masih cukup segar di bandingkan dengan Seoul membuat _namja_ itu merasa tenang dan fresh. Ia hirup udara sore yang segar dan menguar di udara untuk memenuhi rongga paru-paru nya.

Ah! Sebenarnya ini sudah bisa di sebut malam. Rembulan sudah berada di puncak singgasana menggantikan mentari untuk menyinari permukaan bumi. Baru saja langit berubah menggelap dan cahaya kemerahan khas sore hari itu lenyap.

Setelah menikmati jjajangmyeon sebagai makan sore kedua nya, saat ini Yesung dan Kyuhyun masih berada di Busan. Mereka tengah berjalan santai menyusuri taman sajik yang tidak terlalu ramai. Kyuhyun jalan mendahului Yesung masih dengan raut ceria yang menghiasi wajahnya. Yesung hanya mengamati _dongsaeng_ nya dari belakang. Kedua tangan nya ia sembunyikan di saku jaket. Udara dingin mulai berhembus dan Yesung tak menyukai dingin.

"Sudah lama aku tidak ke Busan dan sekarang tempat ini terasa menyenangkan~" gumam Kyuhyun membuat Yesung tersenyum geli. Sama seperti Kyuhyun, Yesung pun merasa sangat senang hari ini. Kegembiraan melingkupi relung hatinya. Bisa bermain dan bersenang-senang bersama sang _dongsaeng_ terlebih dengan keceriaan Kyuhyun yang membuat nya semakin tersenyum senang.

Beberapa hari belakangan, Yesung memang selalu melihat wajah lelah Kyuhyun dan ia sangat senang bisa melihat senyuman lebar di wajah _dongsaeng_ nya itu lagi sekarang.

"_Ya hyung_! Kenapa kau diam saja _eoh_?"

Kyuhyun berbalik dan menghampiri Yesung yang berjalan santai di belakang nya. Ia menggembungkan pipinya kesal karena sang _hyung_ tak menanggapi setiap gumaman nya sejak tadi.

"Haha _aniyo_. Kau terlihat sangat senang Kyunnie"

"_Mwo_? Tentu saja aku sangat senang. Memang kau tidak senang _hyung_?" Kyuhyun merubah ekspresi nya menjadi di buat-buat sedih dan itu justru membuat Yesung terkikik.

"Siapa bilang? Justru seperti nya _hyung_ yang lebih senang daripada mu. Sudah lama kita tidak jalan-jalan seperti ini"

Yesung berjalan mendahului Kyuhyun lalu beralih duduk di sebuah bangku taman yang di terangi oleh lampu hias. Kyuhyun menyusul dan duduk di sebelah _hyung_ nya.

"Jujur aku belum puas hari ini _hyung_. Kita harus jalan-jalan lagi. Huh, apa kau tahu? Aku sering iri pada Hae _hyung_, Kangin _hyung_ dan Wookie yang masih sering menghabiskan waktu dengan mu sedangkan aku… haaahh~"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas nya lalu menyandarkan punggung nya di sandaran bangku. Ia menatap lurus ke depan memperhatikan sebuah air mancur yang ada di depan sana. Ia tersentak saat sebuah tangan mengelus kepalanya, sontak Ia menoleh dan mendapati _hyung_ nya sudah tersenyum lembut.

"Lakukan pekerjaan mu sepenuh hati dan jangan mengeluh" Kyuhyun balas tersenyum mendengar nasihat dari Yesung.

"_Ne_. Aku tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu setengah-setengah. _Hyung_ tahu itu kan?" Yesung mengangguk pasti membenarkan ucapan sang _dongsaeng_.

"Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak lagi bersama kalian. Sekarang kita jarang berkumpul bersama karena sibuk dengan jadwal personal"

Kyuhyun menerawang jauh ke depan seakan memikirkan sesuatu dan Yesung sangat menyadari hal itu. Yesung mengambil tangan Kyuhyun dan menepuk punggung tangan kanan _namja_ itu pelan.

"Yang terpenting kita masih selalu bersama. Tidak peduli berapa intensitas pertemuan kita, Kyunnie" Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti. Mereka pun terdiam sejenak menikmati ketenangan yang ada di taman ini.

"Beberapa hari lagi kami akan ke amerika, _hyung_. Melakukan super show pertama kali… tanpa dirimu"

Yesung tersenyum tipis mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. Ia selalu mengingat jadwal Super Junior walaupun ia tidak bisa ikut di dalam nya. Hatinya sedikit berdesir kecewa karena belum bisa menginjakan kaki di negara paman sam itu dan melakukan konser impian mereka di sana, menyapa para ELF dan pendukung mereka di tempat itu. Tapi apa daya? Ia harus melakukan kewajiban sebagai warga negara.

"Aku takut…"

Ucapan Kyuhyun membuyarkan lamunan Yesung. _Namja_ bermata sipit itu pun kembali memfokuskan perhatian pada _dongsaeng_ nya yang terlihat sedikit murung.

"Jujur aku sangat takut _hyung_. Tak ada Teuki _hyung_… Tak ada dirimu juga. Hanya kami berdelapan di tambah Mimi _ge_ dan mochi. Padahal ini pertama kali nya kita melakukan konser di sana. Aku ingin memberikan konser terbaik dan tidak bisa di lupakan oleh ELF. Tapi aku takut…"

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya sejenak sebelum melanjutkan ucapan nya lagi.

"Jika ada masalah bagaimana? Lalu… kau yang biasa nya mengontrol pembagian suara kami. Aku takut melakukan kesalahan dalam setiap part dalam lagu yang sudah kita ubah. Aku takut mengecewakan mereka semua"

Kyuhyun semakin menundukan kepala nya. Walaupun terlihat santai tapi tak bisa di pungkiri ia sangat mengkhawatirkan konser yang akan datang. Di negara yang belum pernah di singgahi konser tunggal mereka. Dengan porsi part lagu yang lebih banyak dari biasanya karena tidak ada nya sang _vocal leader_. Walaupun sudah berlatih dan hasilnya cukup sempurna, tetap saja rasa cemas itu ada. Dengan part biasa saja kadang ia masih melakukan beberapa kesalahan apalagi sekarang lebih banyak. Keindahan harmonisasi dan suara pun menjadi tanggung jawab nya dan Ryeowook sekarang.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan khawatir nya pada _hyung_ sekaligus guru vocal terbaik nya sejak berada di SJ.

"Aku… a—"

"_Hyung_ percaya padamu dan Ryeowookie dalam masalah vocal. _Hyung_ percaya pada kalian semua… kalian pasti mampu melakukan nya dengan baik dan tidak akan ada yang di kecewakan. Kalian sudah lebih dewasa sekarang dan pasti bisa mengatasi semua nya"

Yesung memotong ucapan Kyuhyun yang masih terbata itu. Ia tersenyum lembut saat Kyuhyun beralih menatap ke dalam manic matanya seakan mencari kepastian.

"Jangan memikirkan apapun dalam menyanyi. Kau menyanyi bukan untuk dirimu sendiri. Kau menyanyi untuk orang lain. Masuklah ke dalam lagu dan pahami setiap nada dan lirik nya. _Hyung_ sering mengatakan ini pada Kyunnie kan?"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sekali membenarkan ucapan sang _hyung_ membuat Yesung semakin melebarkan senyuman nya.

"Lagu sudah seperti menyatu dalam darahmu. Dan kau sudah membuktikan dari semua lagu, single dan perform mu Kyuhyunnie. Kau bukan Kyuhyun yang dulu. Kau adalah _namja_ dengan suara merdu di imbangi dengan teknik tinggi Semua lagu, panggung, perform adalah milik kita saat konser nanti. . Jangan khawatir lagi. _Hyung_ sangat yakin kalian mampu melakukan nya."

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak mencerna ucapan sang _hyung_. Sedikit demi sedikit _namja_ itu mulai menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman manis.

"_Hyung_ akan selalu memantau kalian dari sini. Kyu bisa menghubungi _hyung_ jika ada yang ingin di tanyakan dan _hyung_ akan selalu membantu mu sebisa _hyung_"

Yesung menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun erat seakan meyakinkan kesungguhan dari ucapan nya itu pada sang _maknae_.

"Kau harus berjanji padaku, _hyung_. Walaupun kau bilang aku sudah mandiri tapi kau tahu diriku. Aku masih sangat membutuhkan mu—membutuhkan _hyungdeul_"

Kyuhyun mengembangkan senyuman nya saat Yesung mengangguk pasti. Akhirnya ia menghela nafas lalu tertawa pelan.

Mereka pun tertawa bersama entah menertawakan hal apa membuat suasana sekitar yang tenang menjadi sedikit ramai.

"_Hyung_…" panggil Kyuhyun membuat Yesung menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Boleh aku memelukmu?"

Yesung tertawa mendengar permintaan _dongsaeng_ nya. Ia merentangkan tangan nya seakan memanggil Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukan nya. Tak menyiakan kesempatan, Kyuhyun langsung merengkuh tubuh _hyung_ yang lebih kecil darinya itu. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak menikmati kehangatan yang tersalur dari perlukan tersebut.

Sudah lama Kyuhyun tidak memeluk _hyung_ nya ini. _Hyung_ yang selalu memperhatikan nya. _Hyung_ yang berdoa sambil menangis hanya untuk diri nya. _Hyung_ yang berjanji tidak akan marah walaupun dirinya nakal dan selalu bersikap jahil.

"Aku pasti akan sangat merindukan mu, Yesung _hyung_" ucap Kyuhyun dengan penuh ketulusan. Yesung mengangguk sambil mengelus punggung _dongsaeng_ nya pelan.

"_Hyung_ juga akan merindukan kalian semua, Kyunnie. Kalian harus jaga diri baik-baik, jangan sampai jatuh sakit atau _hyung_ akan sangat cemas" nasihat Yesung yang di balas dengan anggukan sang _magnae_.

"Chul _hyung_ akan segera kembali. Teuki _hyung_ dan Yesung _hyung_, aku akan selalu menanti kalian. Menanti agar kita bisa berkumpul bersama lagi"

Beberapa saat keduanya masih saling menyalurkan sayang lewat pelukan hangat yang menghalau udara dingin yang sudah menyelimuti udara di tempat itu. Menikmati ketenangan dan kebersamaan yang ada, saling memberikan kekuatan dan dukungan tanpa kata yang terucap. Saling berbicara dari hati ke hati.

Hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun terpaksa melepaskan pelukan nya saat merasakan getaran dari saku jaket sang _hyung_. Yesung pun segera mengeluarkan _smarphone_ nya yang sudah bergetar hebat dan berkedip menunjukan sebuah _incaller name._

"Hae _hyung_?" gumam Kyuhyun yang tanpa sadar mengintip nama yang tertera di ponsel _hyung_ nya itu. Yesung hanya tersenyum sebelum menerima panggilan dari _dongsaeng_ nya yang lain.

"Yeoboseyo _Hae_—"

"Yesung _hyung_! Kau dimana?! _Hyung_ masih bersama Kyunnie? Kenapa kalian belum pulang juga padahal manager _hyung_ sudah ada di dorm sejak sore tadi!"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas mendengar suara ocehan dari _hyung_ berwajah _childish_ nya itu sedangkan Yesung sendiri hanya terkikik geli mendengarnya.

"Ah _mianhae_ kami masih di Busan. Sekarang baru mau pulang"

"_Mwo_? _Aigoo_ kalian membuat kami khawatir, _hyung_~"

"Haha bilang saja kau merindukan kami Hae _hyung_, benar kan?"

"_Ya magnae_! Kenapa ponsel mu tidak aktif, _eoh_?!"

Kyuhyun mengelus telinganya yang terasa berdengung mendengar teriakan _hyung_ nya yang lain. Dia sangat mengenal suara itu. Bukan suara Donghae, tapi suara sahabat dekatnya. _Hyung_ dengan _gummy smile_ nya—Eunhyuk. Ia menyerahkan kembali ponsel yang sempat ia rebut ke tangan pemiliknya. Yesung hanya menggelengkan kepala lalu melanjutkan perbincangan di telepon itu.

Yesung beranjak berdiri dan menatap Kyuhyun seakan meminta adik nya itu untuk ikut beranjak dari tempat itu. Kyuhyun pun mengikuti sambil merapatkan jaket yang ia kenakan. Keduanya berjalan menyusuri taman yang sepi. Suara pekikan dan tawa mengiringi perjalanan mereka menuju mobil yang akan mengantar mereka kembali ke Seoul.

.

.

.

-FIN-

.

.

Hanya keisengan saat jam kantor haha Seneng aja liat pics2 KyuSung di stadium kemarin^^

Thanks untuk semua yang sudah mampir dan membuang waktu untuk membaca fic gaje ini /bow/

Bye~~

LyELF


End file.
